1. Field of the Invention
This invention lies in the field of the manufacture of logs for use in assembling log houses or log cabins.
More particularly, it concerns the contouring on the top and bottom surfaces of the logs, so that in constructing a wall, by placing log upon log, the intervening contact surface between the logs will effectively seal against the intrusion of moisture from outside the structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, various types of tongue-and-groove constructions have been supplied where the tongues and grooves extend outwardly and inwardly, respectively, from plane parallel surfaces. In general, the trees used for manufacturing logs for log houses are machined while they are still green. As they dry and weather they shrink and crack, etc. Consequently, two surfaces which might be precisely parallel and in contact when assembled, may provide a substantial gap between the surface after there is weathering and differential contraction, shifting, etc.
It is the purpose of this invention to provide a positive pressure contact at the outer extremities of the joint between the two logs, so that as the logs weather and shrink there will always remain a high unit pressure contact, to exclude the migration of moisture, inwardly into the joint.